


Emrys!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Morgana has a dream that shakes her up.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 217. Classic Rock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emrys!

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Emrys!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Druid leader, Merrilea, Aithusa  
**Summary:** Morgana has a dream that shakes her up.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 494  
**Prompt:** 217\. Classic Rock  
**Author's Notes:** “Magic Man” by Heart  
Magick, Destiny and Doom #8

**Emrys!**

Morgana pulled the furs closer around the dragon sleeping peacefully by the fire. She gave it a kiss on the top of the head and got in bed.

She drifted off into a dream filled sleep. Images of Camelot, Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur flooded her head. Then the images settled on Merlin and the night she left Camelot. 

_“Morgana, where are you going?” Merlin had asked as he watched her packing to leave._

_“I have to go Merlin. I have to get to the Druids. You said they would help me.”_

_“Please, Morgana, don’t go. It will only cause trouble. Stay with me. It’s still winter and you don’t like the cold.”_

_Merlin grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes haunted her. They burned into her mind and saw her very soul._

_“Merlin, please try to understand I have magick. If I stay here Uther will kill me. Please, Merlin, help me get away.”_

_The images shifted to the druid camp. It had been months since she had seen him but there he was reaching for her hands again. His blue eyes searched hers to see into her soul._

_“Morgana, everyone misses you. Please come home. Arthur is preparing to send men into the forest to find you and these druids. Uther is heartbroken. As am I.”_

_“I can’t come home. I’m leaving the camp. Morgause sent for me. Please Merlin, you understand why I can’t come home.”_

_“Yes. Yes I do.” Merlin walked away from her._

_Merlin was speaking to the leader of the camp. “Do you know who I am?”_

_“Yes. I know of you.” The leader started to say a name but Merlin stopped him._

_They moved farther away. The leader said a word or was it a name?_

_Morgana couldn’t hear it at first but then it started to echo._

_Emrys!_

Suddenly, Morgana sat up in bed, fully awake. She gasped for air and put her hand over her heart as it pounded in her chest. “No! No! It can’t be! He can’t be!”

Morgana looked at her hands. Merlin’s touch was like no one else’s. There was a strange sensation every time he touched her. It was like a surge of warmth. She had craved it even in her dream.

“Magick! It was magick that I was feeling in his hands.” Morgan sank back into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. “He would never hurt me. Would he?”

In the village, Merlin woke up with a jolt. “Morgana!”

Merrilea looked over at merlin on his bedroll on the floor. She knew the name and its reputation. She began to wonder how this young sorcerer knew the Priestess of the Old Religion.

Merlin sat up and realized that Merrilea was staring at him.

“Merlin, how do you know Morgana?” Merrilea asked.

“She’s Arthur’s sister.” Merlin rubbed his face with his hands. He looked at his hands and longed to touch her again.  


End file.
